


Bliss

by jellyrainbow



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyrainbow/pseuds/jellyrainbow
Summary: Ethel once claimed that she would never look at Mildred with anything but contempt and disgust.
Relationships: Ethel Hallow & Mildred Hubble, Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble
Kudos: 33





	Bliss

Ethel once claimed that she would never look at Mildred with anything but contempt and disgust. Ethel had assumed that she and Mildred were meant to be enemies, and that even neutrality was too much to ask for. She never came into her mind to be friends. Becoming lovers? She may have attempted to murder someone for an insult.

Now as Mildred looked at Ethel, her heart was filled with passion. When they kissed, Ethel didn't even have the words to say how full her heart was, sending joy through her body. It's been amazing. And as they kissed, Ethel wondered how wrong she had been for so long.

ღღღ

"Ethel," said a sleeping Mildred from the other side of the bed.

"Hm?" Ethel said, just as sleepy.

Mildred wrapped her arm around Ethel’s back and snuggled closer to her, "I love you."

Ethel smiled at Mildred’s warm voice. Ethel’s eyes still closed to the soft, floating morning sun. "I love you more," Ethel said, turning over and nuzzling her face into Mildred’s neck.

Silence passed in which both of them breathed deeply and let the light slowly open their eyes. The sweet morning slowly filled them with contented energy, and they both stretched out and sat up, taking the white bed sheets that covered them in their sleep to rest on their bare shoulders. It may have been spring, but it was still early enough for the both of them to get cold in the morning—too cold to go shirtless without a blanket of some kind.

"Why do you always say that?" Mildred asked after a while.

"Why do I always say what?"

"You always say you love me more. Why is that, and how can you even be sure?"

Without thought, Ethel instantly set her features in a stern line and spoke confidently, "Because life is a competition, and I must win it."

Mildred's breathtaking smile formed to her lips, and she broke into giggles. God, how much Ethel enjoyed seeing Mildred chuckle. It was so cute and bubbly. Just like her.

Mildred’s laughter quickly died, and she turned to me and asked, "No, seriously Ethel, how can you know that?"

For a moment, Ethel leaned her back against the wall, remembering about how she did it. She meant, logically, she will never know, but she doesn’t really have reasoning here.

"Ethel?" Mildred asked.

"There's really no way in the world that anyone could ever love anyone else more than I love you. So, I love you more.” Ethel smiled and took Mildred’s hand and kissed it. 

Mildred blushed at the gesture and grinned back before pressing a soft kiss to Ethel’s temple and then leaned her head against Ethel’s shoulder, a sigh of contentment escaped her lips. Ethel placed her head on top of Mildred’s, and they both sat there for hours talking, flirting, and probably making love.


End file.
